Larga vida al rey
by Abaddon DeWitt
Summary: Los últimos momentos del rey ante la batalla final y el destino inminente, otra vez los dioses le dan la espalda. [Drabble] [Spoiler del cap24 de UBW]


**C** reí que podría lidiar con la muerte de Gilga en el capitulo, pero aquí me tienen, con un Drabble de mi personaje favorito en todo el Nasuverse, y mi interpretación de sus momentos finales en la ruta UBW.

No niego que ha sido un excelente capitulo, pero los feels me pegaron y bueno, además que siempre estuve en contra de que el ginger idiot fuera quien ganara, y agrégale que Emiya entra para rematarle, dando a demostrar que será muy espíritu heroico y lo que quieran pero no es más que un oportunista traidor LOL

Si, Abaddon esta muy enojada xD pero bueno dejando a un lado mis frustraciones, bienvenidos a este pequeño escrito en honor a **Gilgamesh** mi husbando uwu

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fate no me pertenecen

 **Advertencias:** N/A

 **Raiting:** K+

Eres bienvenido/a a disfrutar de la lectura, recuerda que si te ha gustado, no dudes en dejarme tu opinión eso me ayudaría mucho.

 _Abaddon Dewitt_

* * *

 **Larga vida al rey**

* * *

Es la primera vez, o al menos eso piensa…

Si, es la primera vez que las piernas le tremolan de esa manera, el deseo incansable de matarle, deshacerse de esa molesta carga que le ahueca el pecho, un desesperado intento por imponerse como la cima en aquella cruel cadena alimenticia. El fulgor de sus armas se equipara a la furia de sus maldiciones y la frustración que le ciega el pensamiento lógico, sólo la encarnada necesidad de ver su sangre correr a sus pies, ante el rey todo poderoso que no debe ni puede rendirse. Gilgamesh es un depredador, es el león sobre el resto de bestias vulgares que pueblan aquel mundo corrupto.

La bilis le espesa la garganta y se le atora en el esófago, el estomago esta arrebujado mientras la adrenalina hace que su corazón bombee más sangre de la que puede, siente una electrificarte sensación en todo el cuerpo. Aquel es el adagio de los dioses, una epopeya que sabe bien, acabara en un desenlace: Vivir o morir, pero él desea vivir.

Las preguntas frustran cada vez más la razón, será tal vez, porque la boca le sabe a muerte y sus fosas nasales detectan el aroma ferroso de la sangre, y no es la del muchacho petulante que se aferra a aquel deseo hipócrita. Todos los humanos son iguales, frágiles, tercos, y es eso lo que los vuelve tan únicos… Es por eso que él, como un rey absoluto, debe regresarlos a su deprimente realidad.

De un momento a otro, ya no siente el brazo, había dudado, si hubiera tomado a Ea unos instantes antes, si el orgullo no le hubiera…

¡Estúpido! Él no es como esas criaturas sumisas y efímeras, él es el rey entre los reyes, una entidad que va más allá de un apócrifo concepto humano.

Memorias llegan, la sonrisa inocente y tierna se borra de los labios con el pasar del tiempo, y el corazón le cuelga hasta los pies, aquel pobre muchacho iluso… Ah, ahora entiende por qué lo odia tanto: Shirou es la representación pura y transparente de lo que él alguna vez fue, porque él también amo, Gilgamesh no es únicamente un rey satirizado por el insensato pensamiento mortal.

¿Quién es el rey?

El rey es una vida, una historia, dolor, risas, la quimera de un sueño lejano que cada vez es más borroso, el corazón aun le duele, si es que le queda alguno. Y entonces le da la victoria, reconoce la derrota, cansado y herido, el viejo león, pero como cualquier depredador, nuevamente atacará hasta que los pulmones se le vacíen de oxigeno y el corazón deje de bombearle sangre, prepara el arma que dará fin a la odisea del héroe.

La eternidad no es nada comparada a aquel eclipse en el que el Grial reclama el precio. Aun que la furia se desata, prefiere pelear, llevarse al enemigo al infierno, porque nadie es más rey, nadie es más héroe. La soberbia le puede más que el honor, suficientes muestras de dignidad y grandeza les ha dado en aquella guerra, ni una más será concedida por la mano del rey.

Heracles, Iskander, Enkidu… Peleó con ellos en el pináculo de la soberbia, férreos rivales que dieron hasta la última gota de su dignidad y honor en batalla, y es cuando sabe que en este mundo moderno sucio y ruin, no hay héroe digno de su más grande tesoro.

Es a traición, que un arma atraviesa su cráneo.

Es a traición que el rey cae.

Es a traición que la paz llega a un mundo que lentamente se pudre.

Hay un lugar en el infierno. Entonces su último pensamiento se vuelve una niebla espesa: Hay un lugar en el infierno, donde Bruto, Casio y Judas muestran el aberrante rostro del traidor más grande. Y esta vez, es el rostro de Emiya el que adorna la escena del cocytos congelándole los huesos y clamando por su carne, que devora a los pecadores. Mientras en lo alto, ahí, en el trono de los héroes aclaman: Larga vida al rey.


End file.
